Master of a Monster
by Straight Jacket Girl
Summary: Integra Hellsing has been having nightmares about her pet. A maze of doors and hallways of the Hellsing Manor. But what is causing these night-terrors. Why has it chosen her as a victim?
1. Cat and Mouse

A/N; Well. Here :3

**Cat and Mouse.**

_Trapped. That was the only word that came to mind, the dark room in the basement of the manor was no place for the young Sir Hellsing. She wondered around helplessly through the maze of hallways and doors. Panicked and confused. She had no idea where to go or what to do... A vampire was chancing her.-Her vampire- Alucard. She had ordered him to stop. He had refused... There was only one choice. Run. Play a game of cat and mouse until she was caught in the labrynth. Intangled in a web. She could hear his echoing laughter, mocking laughter. When finally she hit him. He garbed her roughly grinning. Long, sharp fangs slidding into her jugaler. She forced herself to stay silent. She would not give him the satisfaction of her scream. Her warm, sticky blood slid down her chest,quickly soaking the white shirt and green jacket. Integra let out a half growl. _

Integra awoke in a jolt. Her chest and face soaked in sweat. Tears rolling down the side of her cold face. Integra slowly and shakily stood walking into the bathroom she slipped out of her white night shirt and undergarments leaving them on the floor she turned on the water waiting for the tub to fill. After a moment she slid into the warm water and sighed. Hair floating lazily around her. Sticking to her face and chest. Integra laid in the over sized tub until she was calm enough to stop shaking, when this time came she slowly drained te water dried herself off with a towle and left the bathroom in a dark green, fluffy robe. Tip toeing onto the balcony where she lit a new cigar and slowly took a drag. Puffing the smoke into the cold night air. She looked up at the moon blue eyes shinning in the soft light. Light, blond hair shaded grey in the light. Integra did not know what time it was. Nor did she want to.

_Master... how foolish of you... To leave yourself so small and defenseless out in the open... So much like a human... _Alucard chuckled to himself. He had watched her, he had know all of her fears from the time he had been released into her care and now. He was ready to play a little game. Of Cat and Mouse.

A/N; Yaay Chapter One!


	2. Setting the Traps

A/N;Alright, I guess you guys are ready for chapter two... So here it is...

**Setting the Traps**

_He watched his master, eyes glowing in the dark light of the moon. Breath soft he grinned, long fangs showing. He loved to tease her, remind her she was human... He simply loved to remind her that she was weak. That she couldn't stop him._

Integra sat in her office, the small amount of sunlight peeking through the curtains. She sighed softly, hair brushed perfectly. Suit on and tie straight, in exactly an hour she would be forced to go to a meeting with the round table. She cursed lowly under her breath. All Alucard had to do was watch her, the fact she had avoided him for the past three days was enough for him to know it was working, his little game was weakening her.

Those dark blue eyes had turned a dark grey over the past two days, he had been able to simply appear and make her jump. She refused to sleep and when she did find her rest the nightmares would flood through her mind. Even the sound of someone closing a door would make her jump and growl like an injured dog. But soon she would break, even if he had to make Walter drug her with sleeping medicine, she would have to sleep, and when she did, the mouse traps would be set and waiting. There would be no avoiding it.

Integra walked down the stairs, sword on her belt and revolver snug in its holster. The cigar in the corner of her mouth slightly drooping. Alucard watched her, insane grin spreading ear to ear. His eyes flared as he watched her. That was of course until Walter came in, he gave Integra her coat and put it over her shoulders before taking her to the meeting. Alucard vanished downstairs to start on his new creation. He slithered along the stone until he reached the room she had found him in, he grinned and stepped inside using the shadows to lock the large iron door.

He closed his eyes leaning against the wall and simply vanished. This was a trick he had learned after many years, to be in two places at once. But no, he was still in Hellsing manor but in a different diminution, shadows spreading over the dark plane he grinned. Walking slowly as demonic figures reached out for him, fingers grey and peeling grabbing his boots. He continued walking. Until he found it. Chained in a shadowed place, white eyes glowing a hood pulled over its head. white hair curling down from the side of the hood into

a braid, the grey skin of its chest showing covered by a corset, its red lips curved into a half smirk as it looked at him. "You should know better than to summon me Nosferatu... Though you know how this works. I know you haven't forgotten..." The women like creature almost purred out. Alucard, grabbed at his belt, removing the Jackle, he aimed and fired. A dark red mist surrounded the two, the screaming bloody creatures silenced, and she keeled before him, he grinned.

"You will stay in this room, until I bring it to you, then we will discuss what you owe me..." As if in a flash there where in the dungeon, and Alucard has gone. The female on her knees waiting for him to return.

A/N; I'll be posting the next chapter later today, I hope... But I will warn you, it gets a little gory in the next chapter... Sorry they keep ending short...


	3. Broken Part One

A/N; Alright Chap 3. Ya... This chapter gets a little, bloody... Im sorry for that... I'm going t say this is more of a rated M. This chapter is more of the trap setting.

**Prologue;**

Alucard walked the streets of London, there he found her, a red-haired girl, her brown hair pulled into a pony tail and her green eyes shining. He grinned and slowly encased her in shadows. She couldn't move and couldn't make a sound, and like that, she disappeared. Alucard walked through the manner, his gloves glowing, he appeared in the basement and threw the girl to the floor. Before melting into shadows. The woman wrapped her cloak around the shaking girl. "shhh, now child... Don't worry... It won't hurt for to long my dear... It won't hurt for to long..." The woman's fingers made a horrid cracking sound, then a ripping noise, as long claws forced there way through the grey flesh. Black oozing out of the skin and onto the floor. A low, demonic hissing sound slipping from the grey skinned woman. As the ripping noise continued.

The woman's mouth of the woman looked as though it had been slashed through from ear to ear, long pointed teeth showing along the black bloody liquid. Her tongue like a snakes, thin and long as the hissing grew louder. She took the girls cheeks in her claw like hands, before sliding a claw down to her stomach forcing the hand threw the humans torso. Almost ripping her in half. The brunette went limp instantly. The woman grinned and the hissing continued, eyes glowing red and arms dripping with the crimson. Sliding a hand into the girls stomach and removing a glowing green orb. Her jaw unhinging like a snakes she softly licked it. It only took a moment for Alucard to figure out what it was. The brunette's soul and memories. In a flash they passed before the two and in a flash they were gone. Cracking and creaking sounds bouncing off the walls. Before they new it. The body was gone.

"You are revolting." Alucard hissed. The woman looked up, eyes flaring she smirked. "You think your any better count? At least I clean it up..." The woman stood and Alucard glared. "Demon, Rimiko" He sighed. "You are now my servant until I release you or until your death. You will fallow every command without question. Understood?" Rimiko nodded before bowing. Her skin restored to its normal state.

Integra slowly began to fall into the darkness of sleep. Eyes slowly closing as her head slid against the desk. Before she knew it, she was asleep. Walter had drugged her, tea with sleep medicine.

**Broken, Part One.**

_**Broken. **__Tears and crimson running down her face, causing her to see red. Black ooze running down her right leg and a long claw mark on her left fore-arm, causing extreme pain. Blood sliding quickly and dripping to the floor as she ran through the labyrinth. Reminding herself not to look back. Two monsters where chasing her, and she couldn't stop she could do was run. _

Integra awoke panting, she looked around trying to make sure she was in her room. Checking and checking again, she felt as though her heart was in her stomach so to speak, as she panted and huffed. She studied the blanket to find... Blood? Her eyes widened and she threw the blanket away from her stumbling onto the floor. Her entire body shaking, her eyes wide sweat making her hair stick to her forehead. She was as pale as snow, trying to catch her breath, unable to regain control of her body. Mind racing, heart pounding. Tears staining her cheeks. She hated this, being so out of control, and she hated everything about it. She had to get away.

Integra announced she was going to Italy for a week for a meeting, Walter was going as a body guard. Alucard's plan was put at a stand still until she returned. He disappeared downstairs and threw his bottle of red wine against the wall, breaking it into pieces. How could he let this happen!? He had planned everything so perfectly, and now, it was crashing down before him. No. He wouldn't let the game end like this, he would simply bring the game to the next level when she returned. Integra may be strong. But every mortal has a breaking point.

A/N; Well... Cliff hangers!


End file.
